The performance of modern computing systems has increased rapidly in recent years. One particular area in which performance has evolved is system functionality. Many modern computing systems include a plurality of devices for performing a variety of functions. The increased functionality has also resulted in increased power consumption and heat generation for computing systems that continue to decrease in size. As the functionality and multi-tasking capability of computing systems continues to increase, reductions in power consumption and heat generation become important considerations. As a result, it is desirable to adapt the peak power usage of a plurality of devices to conserve power and reduce heat generation. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to dynamically time-interleave voltage modulation for computing systems.